New Order
by will o' the wisp
Summary: After Endless Waltz a new government rises. Relena leaves and becomes part of a rebel terrorist group. Please R+R
1. Default Chapter Title

Okay this is a weird fic. After Endless Waltz, new politicains start a rnew order. Relena dislikes the order and leaves. She joins a group of rebel terrorists. As densions build the terrorists and new order draw a confrontation. One BIG problem the gundam boys work for new order.   
  
Relena was lost in thought. She toiled with the gun in her hand. Oh, the irony of it all she thought to herself Relena Darlian former angel of peace, now a weapons designer for a rebel terrorist group. I wonder what Heero would think of this. He probably wouldn't care, oh well screw him. Her thoughts where interupted by a brunette at the door.  
"Hey Rell," said DJ "How's it going? You gotta come and check out Wesley's new weapon design. He finally did it!" Relena was shocked "You mean he created a non-contagious synthetic-virus gun!" DJ nodded and added "We are now the new leaders in underground bio-warfair! I hope New Order is ready for some major loses." Relena enquired "Does he have a annicdote?" DJ responded "Yeah, he does. Carrie and Alex should be back from their spy job at the base any minute now." Relena nodded the final battle was dawning.  
For two years they had been at war with New Order, this would be the win all lose all battle. They had spent months spying making new weapons and getting ready, they had a few surprises planned for New Order. New Order underestimated them. There where more rebels than expected. They where not crazed youth, they where a well tuned war machine. They had powerful weapons and complex plans. New Order was ill prepared and Relena knew it.   
  
Carrie thought to herself If I have to giggle at another one of this moron's stories I'm gonna puke! I hope Alex has gotten those papers. This guy may be easy to fool but he can't be as dumb as I think he is. The soldier never suspected that the beautiful girl in front of him was a spy. She was so sweet and innocent. She giggled and brushed her soft lavender hair behind her ear. She's so cute he thought I think she really likes me.   
Much to his surprise she suddenly jumped up and ran off. he sighed and muttered to himself "Women, you can never understand them."   
Carrie met up with Alex at the door to the cafe. Carrie asked "Have you got the papers?" Alex grinned and replied "Sure, we can go back now." Carrie gave a sigh of relief "Good, my brain can't take this much giggling in one day. I swear I am not doing another spy mission here." Alex nodded and replied "Sure next time Rell will go." He and Carrie headed towards his red sports car.   
  
Relena and the other rebels gathered in a small room one of the tactical leaders spoke "Okay here's the plan. Rell, Wesley, Donna, and Seth can enter the base first. Ray and DJ you guys follow. Rell, can you get us in there?" Relena grinned "I can get you in there." Lily continued "I've reviewed the papers Carrie and Alex got us, they know next to nothing. One good attack could be our victory. I need all rebel bases contacted tonight we can't waste any time. Wesley we'll need your all the weapons you can get. Can you do that for me?" Wesley nodded "Got it, I can get at least two weapons per person on this base. The other bases have at least one weapon per person. This will be enough though. Underground technology is far superior to the millitary designs." Lily nodded "Good. Once you guys get in Ray send a signal to the others we can get a surprise attack on them. Then it will all be over. The next meeting will be before our attack, until then." They all left the room then. Each hurring to do their job.   
  
Relena sat in her room. She was packing for her mission. She chose a gun, it wasn't overly large but it wasn't small either. It was a very powerful weapon. She another, a smaller one she had made this one along with a few hand bombs. Little bombs that caused powerful explosions She wraped a chain around her small waist as a last resort weapon. She then took a tiny bottle and hid it in her pocket. It was the annicdote, the only thing that stood between a victim of Wesley's gun and a miserable death. She snuck out the back enterance of her appartment.   
  
It was the dead of night, Relena's black turtleneck and flaired pants blended into her surrondings. She climbed onto her motercycle and road off. She was about to enter the final battle. Her mind was traped in tension but she felt free. The road was totally empty. She was like a phantom rider. Speed gave her a rush and so did the battle. Peace was dead, war was the only way now. She knew it was the truth. She recongnized Donna's silver porche parked in the allyway she pulled over. The rest of the group was waiting for her.  
She spoke fast but clear "We each need to leave five bombs. The others will enter and do the same. Use any means neccisary to remove unneccisary resistance but we want as little deaths as possible. Get as many unarmed soldiers out of the building as neccisary by dawn. You must all be out of the building at this time. The explosion will occur then. Is that clear?" The group nodded. "Good," she continued "We're gonna enter from the roof. Then we've gotta split up, you all have your orders." They wished eachother good luck and began climbing the roof at different points.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Muhahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 2 of new order. Yes Heero will get his ass kicked.

(I don't gundam wing)

They had gotten in easily. The roof top security was simple to crack. Soon more rebels entered the base unnoticed. The worst was yet to come. It would all begin with a single gunshot. A gunshot that would shatter everything.

The coridors where practically empty except for the security guards who began to doze off at this time. New Order's base had never been attacked before. They had no reason to worry. The rebels snuck through the hallways like shadows. Relena and Alex where in the East Wing section 13. Alex had taken half of the section while Relena took the other half. Alex crept into his bomb location unnoticed while Relena was a good distance away.

**Bomb Location 24 quaters of Heero Yuy. **Alex chuckled, Relena had no idea about this. They kept it as a secret. Heero Yuy broke her heart and now the bastard was going to pay. Alex had waited for this for a long time. He had heard Relena cry over Heero in her room at night. It bothered him. No dared to hurt any of his friends, especially Relena. She was so fragile and sweet. Alex had his back turned to the wall he was finishing the setting of the bomb. He heard footsteps and turned around. "Heero Yuy," he said cooley "I can honestly say it will be a joy killing you sir." Heero pulled out his gun just as Alex pulled out his. Heero fired first and Alex dodged the bullet while shooting back. Alex's bullet struck Heero in the arm. Heero fell to his knees in pain. Alex mused on the scene "The great Heero Yuy, and his greater downfall. As we speak the synthetic virus I designed is destroying you. Slowly and Painfully. Do you wish to know the greatest irony of all? Relena is carrying the only anecdote. Goodbye now." He then left the room.

Duo heard the gunshot and rushed to the room, he found Heero in bleeding. He was still alive the injury did not seem to serious. "Hold on buddy," Duo said "I gonna get some help." He bolted down the hallway seeking help. Much to his surprise he found Relena She was too busy installing a bomb to here the gunshot."Relena. I need your help-" "Duo," she snapped "I don't have time right now. Move or I'll make you move. " Duo stammered "B-but-" He was kicked in the side. Duo felt a clean hit strike his back and another to his head. He fell onto the floor. "Alex!" Relena called down the coridor "Take this guy out of here please. I've got two more bombs and then I'll head back." Alex nodded and tossed Duo over his shoulder "See ya then!" The two then parted ways.

Relena had gone up to meet up Fala and Jasmin to plant a more prominent bomb. Jasmin had moved quickly and easily down the hallways until she heard a hiss "What are you doing here miserable onna?" She turned around to see a Chinese guy about her age pointing a gun at her. She grinned "I don't think you really want me to answer that." She drew her gun and continued "I know my weapon is more accurate and more deadly than your's so stand down." He growled at her and fired he only shot the edge of her shirt. She fired in return her bullet skimming his lower ribs. Wufie winced in pain she ran up to him "I am so sorry. I never meant to hit you. I have terrible aim." He pushed tried to push her away but her hand moved over his injury "Please," she begged "Let me help you." Wufie weakley responded "Why? I am your enemy." She shook her head "No, the people who used you are my enemy. I want to save people like you from becoming New Order's pawns." He groaned "I will never understand you onna." She smiled "That's okay. Not many people do." Fala came running past the two and Jasmin called out "Fala, take my arms and tell Relly I'm not coming. There is someone I need to help." Fala took a small case from Jasmin and replied "No problem Jaz. I know you compassionate to everything and everybody." Jasmin nodded in thanks and leaned Wufie up against her body. She began dragging him to the nearest exit.

Fala met Relena at the coordinates and explained the situation. Relena nodded in understanding she said "They've caught on to us. We need to work faster. This place is about to turn into hell be careful." Fala nodded and both girls darted off.

Soon the base became the grounds for all out warfare. Rebels tried to spare as many soldiers as possible and take them to safety. The battle was not about the soldiers. It was about the ruthless political leaders who controlled them. Hilde who was also a soldier for new order found Duo in one of the ally ways. By this time he had regained his senses. It had been less than an hour since he found Heero. he was probably still alive. They found Quatre and Trowa in the same allyway each with there own story of defeat. Quatre began first. "I found a rebel in one of the back rooms. He had dark hair and green eyes. I pointed my gun at him. He just smiled. I then felt the cold barrel of a gun against the back of my head. I droped my weapon. The person behind me said _You know me Alex I got your back. _Now here is the strangest part he said _Thanks I owe you RELENA._" Hilde froze in dismay "Y-you don't think itt c-could be our Relena?" Duo looked down "It is. Take a guess as to who knocked me out." Even Trowa was shocked. Trowa glanced away "I guess me and Hilde have pretty dull stories compared to yours. We where attacked by two rebels who jumped out of the ceiling vents." Duo chuckled "Yup, I'de say mine and Quatre's are a bit more interesting." Duo then noticed Relena talking to some rebels "Yeah," she said "This was much easier than expected. Some of the soldiers even sided with us. We're almost done setting the bombs. The explosion should occur in about thirty minutes." Duo ran up to the group and snatched Relena away "Relly, we have a problem. Heero is still in there." Relena asked "Where is he?" Duo replied "In the wing you found me in. Room 507." Relena nodded and dashed off. Alex saw her and cried out "Relena you've got thirty minutes till the base is gonna blow. Where are you going?"

Wufie looked up at Jasmin who was sitting next to him. He felt the bandages around his ribs. "Hey," she said softly "How are you?" He replied "Fine." Jasmin smiled "Leave it to a soldier to get shot and say he's fine." Wufie groaned "Why do you bother?" Jasmin explained "My brother died in a war. I hate to think that someone would miss you like I miss my brother." Wufie retorted "There is no one who would miss me." Jasmin replied "Then I did it because I hate death. Who knows maybe someday you will have someone to miss you when your gone." Wufie's voice softened "Would anyone miss you if you where gone?" Jasmin turned away "Don't know. Probably my friends. My whole family was killed." Wufie reached out and took her hand "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jasmin responded "It's no big deal. You couldn't have known." She turned back to Wufie and said "Hey, I forgot to tell you. I'm Jasmin. Damn I'm an idiot." Wufie said "I'm Wufie." Jasmin smiled "Well Wufie, you should get some rest. You don't want to miss the big explosion." Wufie closed his eyes and Jasmin watched him fall asleep.


End file.
